The Psychic That Invaded The Winchesters
by ProfessionalMishamiga
Summary: Sam and Dean are hopelessly trying to find a powerful psychic that can get into their minds, spy on them, and influence their decisions and thoughts. They need to find her before Crowley does, but the only information they have is that it's a female. And they have no idea how to find her, until she shows up in their backseat and takes over their life. **I don't own Supernatural***
1. Chapter 1

A black 1967 Chevrolet Impala speeds down the highway. In it, two men in cheap suits and fake FBI badges in their pockets. The men are brothers, on their way to a house in South Illinois. They are investigating a case in which a father and mother of a teenage girl were killed, apparently, by a cloud of black smoke. At least according to the police radio.

The brothers reach the house, step out of their car, and cross into the world of becoming FBI agents.

"Hi, I'm Agent Haley, this is my partner Agent Egflow." Dean Winchester says as he and his brother flash their FBI badges to the sheriff. "So, what exactly happened?"

"Well Agent Haley," the sheriff says, "it's kind of hard to explain, really. Only got one witness, the victims' daughter, and if you ask me, I think she's in shock and can't register what happened."

"And why is that, sheriff?" asks Sam Winchester.

"She says a cloud of black smoke forced it's way down her mom's throat, shot her dad in the head, then shot _herself_ in the head, and then the smoke forced itself out of her mom and _disappeared._ Now does that sound sane to you or not?"

"No, your right, sheriff. Is she inside?" asks Dean. "Yeah, go on ahead."

The men walk up the step while talking about demons. They spot the victims' daughter. She has long brown hair, freckles across her nose, bright blue eyes, she is tall, about 5'10", and an athletic body. Unshockingly, she is puffy eyed, red in the face, and bent over crying. The two men approach her.

"Excuse me? Hi, I'm Agent Egflow, this is my partner Agent Haley. What's your name?"

"Uh….um...My name is…," she coughs, "my name is Alish." Dean Winchester steals the lead from his brother, "Hi Alish. We understand this is tough for you, but could you describe the attack?" Alish takes a moment to collect her thoughts. She replied, "Well you're gonna think I'm..uh…" she sniffles, "I'm crazy, I guess, but I'm not. I don't care what the sheriff says, I'm not in shock. I was watching T.V, when I heard my mom scream. I ran into the kitchen, just in time to see this thick cloud of black smoke being shoved down my mom's throat. It pulls a gun out of nowhere, and shoots my dad, sitting at the table, in the head. She then shot.." Alish takes a few shaky breaths, "sh-sh-shot herself. Then the black smoke flew out of my mom. I called the police, and here we are."

"Okay, Alish, did it by any chance smell like rotten eggs, sulfur?" asks Sam. "Yeah actually, it did." Suddenly, the Alish starts sobbing. "Okay, thank you Alish. We'll keep in touch. Here is my card." "Th-th-thank you.."

The Winchester boys walk out of the house. "So, why do the demons have any interest in her?" "I don't know Dean. It's weird. But I do know we need to find that psychic before the demons do. We can't let Crowley get her." The men step into their Impala. "I know, I know. But right now we don't have any leads. That just sounded like a normal demon attack."

Dean revs the engine and speeds away. The men drive in silence for a while, and Sam gets a call. "Who is it?" asks Dean. "Bobby." Sam tells Dean, then answers the phone. "Hey, Bobby, what's up?... I know. We were just there...No, it wasn't anything special...Regular demon attack...No, no sign of the psychic...Yes, I know we don't have any leads...Okay...Alright, thanks, bye." Sam turns to Dean. "That was Bobby. Looks like we have a big heaping pile of nothing. No leads, nothing. Do you think Crowley got to her?"

"No, I don't think Crowley got her. Hey Sam! Hey Dean! I got a lead for ya, that psychic girl you're looking for?" Alish says, then whispers, "She's in your backseat."

Dean slams on the brakes, bringing his beloved Impala to a screeching halt. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" shouts Dean.

"Jesus Dean, I knew you'd be surprised, but I didn't think you'd react like _that_. I mean really was that necessary? And honestly I think you'd recognize me, after all I did just meet you only 5 minutes ago." By this time Dean wasn't listening, and neither was Sam, they had both gotten out of the car, opened the rear doors, and had their guns on Alish. "GET OUT!" Sam shouts. Alish barely seems affected. "You know you really could use me considering you _are_ looking for me. And I mean, hey, I'm right here. But it's okay I mean I _could_ go to Crowley and help him out. He'd probably treat me better than you two. I think I'll stay right here."

At that point Dean had enough. He dragged Alish out of the car and threw her to the ground. "Hey..OUCH..that hurt asshole! You know you should be happy that I killed those demons for you! They were sent her to kill you two!" "And why should we believe you?" asks Sam. "How would you know anyway?" "HELLO? PSYCHIC!" shouts Alish. Dean splashed Alish with holy water. "YOU KNOW IF I WAS A DEMON AND I HAD BEEN HIDING IN YOUR BACKSEAT DON'T YOU _THINK_ I WOULD HAVE TRIED TO KILL YOU BY NOW? OR WHEN I SHOWED MYSELF TO YOU I WOULD HAVE AT LEAST _TRIED_ TO KILL YOU?" Alish yells at the two Winchesters.

The two men look fairly confused and Sam gave Dean a look that basically said 'She's kind of right.' "You know what? I don't know I even bothered with you two idiots. I'll take my leave and go to Crowley. And don't _shoot_ me!" Alish begins walking away from the Winchesters. Using her telepathic powers, she says to Dean ' _You're a fucking asshole._ ' and she says to Sam ' _I thought you wouldn't have been as stupid as your brother._ ' . She's about 100 yards away now and Dean looks at Sam. "You get that, too?" Dean says to Sam, thinking of what Alish just told him. "Yeah. Dean that might be her. And we can't risk her going to Crowley."

"I hope it isn't. She called me a 'fucking asshole'. I don't want to deal with a hormonal teenager." says Dean. Sam chuckles. "She said she thought I wouldn't be as stupid as you."

Dean looks pissed. "Fucking teenagers. Well, I'll go after her." "Are you sure? She seems to like me better." says Sam. "Fine."

Sam runs up to Alish. "Hey Alish! Look we're sorry! We didn't know what to expect when a random girl shows up in our backseat. Hopefully, you can see our side?" pleads Sam. "You guys didn't have to be so rough." says Alish. "I know I'm sorry. Can you forgive us?" Alish thinks for a moment. "Fine on five conditions." "Okay, what are they?" asks Sam.

"Okay: 1. You take me to the bunker.

2\. You give me a credit card and I would need to use a computer.

3\. I meet Cas.

4\. I get a bacon cheeseburger from wherever Dean says is good.

5\. I get to sit in the front seat and pick the music."

"How do you kno-...Nevermind. Okay," Sam says. "but I'll have to ask Dean if it's okay." "Don't worry I already filled him in." says Alish. Sam looks over at Dean. He's shaking his head rigorously and speedily walking towards Sam and Alish. "Okay," says Sam. "deal. Shake hands quick!" Alish grabs Sam's hand and shakes it. At this point Dean is running towards them. "What the hell, Sam? Why didn't I get any say?" Dean says angrily. "We can't risk her going to Crowley. I had to do it." Sam said.

"Well boys? Let's go get my burger! I'm starving." Alish starts to walk back to the Impala, and Sam and Dean follow. They get in the car, Alish in the front. Dean starts the engine and the radio turns on. Pop music blares out from the speakers.

"What is this crap?!" Dean and Alish shout at the same time. Dean reaches for the radio. "Ah, ah, ah! _I_ choose the music." Alish scolds. Alish turns on classic rock. "Awww, come on seriously?" Sam whines, "The two of you?" Dean smirks and speeds away.

' _Hey Sam,'_ Alish says to Sam in his head, ' _you brother is hotter than you. Just so you know.'_


	2. Chapter 2

"So, this is the bunker, huh?" "Yep," Sam says, "this is it. Do you like it?" "I don't know, Sam." Alish says, "Is the fridge always stocked? I eat a lot of food."

" _What_ does _she_ want _now_?" asks Dean. "Look Dean, just because she likes Alternative music more than Classic Rock doesn't mean she's a terrible person!" scolds Sam. "Yeah, it does, Sam!" shouts Dean.

"Whoa there cowboys! I'm gonna go pick a bedroom. You two stop fighting, would you?" says Alish. Alish walks down a hallway and disappears. "Dean, give her a chance she's not that bad and she could help us find out about what Crowley is doing."

"But Sam" Dean whispers forcefully, "there is only one thing I've heard of that can spy on people and 'project their awareness' somewhere else. Can you guess what it is Sam? It's a witch! Do you want to deal with that, huh? Another witch?"

"We don't know that, and besides every demon we talked to said she was a psychic. And I know demons aren't trustworthy, but not one said _witch_. Give her a chance we'll see how it goes."

Just then Alish returns. "Hi. Okay, so like, look. I'm a bit of an idiot. I kinda don't have clothes and the fridge is empty. That credit card would be handy right about now."

"Right," says Sam as he pulls out his wallet, "here is one of mine." "Great! Thanks. Hey, can I use one of those bikes in the garage?"

"Yeah, go ahe-" Sam starts to say before Dean cuts him off. "No!" shouts Dean. "I'll take you to the store." "Okay." says Alish. "Let's go."

Dean walks up the stairs and out to the Impala, Alish behind him. They both get in the Impala and ride in silence to a Target. Alish collects heaps of clothes, as well as two iTunes gift cards, which Dean didn't understand why she bought them. Alish and Dean walk over to the food section and buy some milk, eggs, bread, vegetables, and Dean didn't notice, but Alish grabbed pie ingredients.

They head to the checkout, but not before Alish grabbed lot's of makeup, and also angered Dean by trying to match him with a foundation. At the checkout, Alish pulled out her card and payed the very expensive total of $739.12.

At the bunker Sam helped carry down the groceries. Alish dumped her clothes and makeup in her room, and Sam and Dean put the food in the kitchen. Alish walks in just as they're about to put the food away. Alish immediately says, "You know what Dean? Why don't you let Sam and I worry about this?" "Okay." says Dean. He grabs a beer and heads to his room.

"What was that?" asks Sam. Alish shows Sam the pie ingredients and says, " _This._ " "Oh, how did Dean not see that?" "Well, he was very busy hitting on a girl and also didn't register that this was to make pie. I mean he eats it all the time, you'd think he'd know what's in it." Sam chuckles. "Hey do you mind if I ask you to put the rest of this away while I start on this?" Alish says while gesturing to the pie. "Sure, go right ahead." "Thanks Sam."

Alish gets to work on the pie and blares her favorite band, Twenty One pilots. After she puts the pie in the oven, she sets a timer, turns off her music, and heads to her room to go put away her clothes.

Sam had long retreated to the library to go watch Netflix, and Alish says, hello as she walks past. She finds her room and begins hanging and folding. She begins to think, about her parents, about Sam and Dean. Suddenly, Alish finds herself crying, a thing she never likes to do. Suddenly, her timer goes off, and she wipes up her eyes, and heads to the kitchen.

She takes out the pie and let it cool while she washes the dishes. When the pie is cool enough to be cut, she calls Dean into the kitchen.

"What could you possibly want now?" Dean moans. "It's not what _I_ want, Dean, it's what _you_ want?" Dean comes into the kitchen, and his eyes immediately find the pie. "Did you make that?" Dean asks. "Yep. Homemade cherry pie." Dean thanks Alish by hugging her, and then he digs into the pie. "There is ice cream in the freezer." Alish tells Dean, but he's too busy enjoying the pie to listen.

Alish smiles, content that she made Dean happy. She heads back to her room to go to sleep, something she hadn't done in what seemed like forever.


	3. Chapter 3

At 5 a.m. the next day, Alish wakes up, throws on some running shoes and clothes, snatches up her earbuds and phone, and slips out the bunker door. An hour later she slips back into the bunker, sweaty and hot from her hour's run. She pulls out her earbuds and begins to wrap them around her phone when she suddenly stops.

A very pissed of Dean Winchester in a blue robe is staring at her from the bottom of the staircase, along with a very worried looking Sam Winchester in running clothes.

" _Fuck._ " Alish whispers.

"Where in the _hell_ have you been?" Dean says, barely containing his anger. "I went for a run. No harm in that." "No harm? NO HARM?!" Dean shouts, "It's 5:30 a.m. and this asshat," Dean pints at Sam, "Wakes me up, to tell me that the fucking psychic we've just found, is _gone_!"

"Sorry, _Dean_. I didn't know running was a crime! That ' _asshat'_ over there, ya know, your brother? He happens to run, too! And sorry that he woke you up from your stripper dream, but it's not my problem." Dean looks very embarrassed that his dream has just been exposed to Sam. "Yeah, Dean. I know about that! Remember," Alish taps her head " _Psychic._ " Alish storms down the stairs, pushes past Dean and goes to take a shower. All the while, Sam just remains standing there speechless.

Dean mumbles, "Fucking teenagers."

An hour later, Alish comes walking out of her room, clean, with skinny jeans and a grey oversized sweater on. She walks into the library, and to her surprise, there is a strange man talking to Dean and Sam about a girl named Claire.

' _So, you must be Cas.'_ Alish says in Cas' conscious. ' _Yes. You must be Alish. I hear you're quite an issue.'_ Alish is now walking away, towards the kitchen. ' _Well Cas, that depends on who you ask. Would you excuse me while I grab a bite to eat, and then I'll come help you guys out with some info on Crowley. And don't worry. I won't bail like Claire did.'_

"Do you see that?" asks Dean. "You saw that, right? No, 'Hello', no 'Good morning', nothing. Nothing!" "Well Dean," says Cas knowingly, "It seems just because you didn't get a 'Hello' doesn't mean there weren't any. She said she will eat, and then help us with our problem." Sam chuckles and Dean tells him to shut up.

Alish walks in with a cup of coffee and a granola bar in her mouth. "Les ges sarted." she says through her granola bar.

"Okay," Sam starts, "We want to know what Crowley is planning, and if possible why." Alish swallows her last bite of granola bar. "Okay, great, give me a moment." She takes a sip of coffee. She then sits down and closes her eyes.

Multiple pictures of Crowley pass through her mind. A terrible squealing begins to scream in Alish's ears. She begins whispering incoherently, and soon after she begins shivering. The two men and angel begin to worry about her. Cas is about to try to shake her out of it, when she suddenly snaps back.

"Okay, so Crowley wants you all dead because you got to me first. But don't worry he isn't serious. He wanted me because he wanted to screw you two over in a deal. You have something that he wants, he says it's very important he gets it. The way he talked about it, it's powerful. He wants to use it to help him rule Hell." Alish says casually.

"Okay, do you know what it is?" asks Cas. "No, but give me a second, I'll figure it out." Alish closes her eyes and instantaneously snaps into the babbling, shivering mess again. This time it gets worse and she's stuck in the trance for about two minutes. Suddenly, she gasps and opens her eyes.

"Holy shit!" she shouts. "I can't! I'm sorry I can't help you!" Alish starts to run out of the library, when Cas stops her. "What? What is it Alish?! What does he want?!" shouts Cas. Alish whispers, " _You."_


End file.
